A Snap Shot in Time
by PurpleSakuraBlossom
Summary: A collection of one off stories based around the very heart of Team Arrow, Felicity Smaok and her relationships with the people closest to her. Will be Olicity Preview of Chapter One: "Because." Sarah started, her tone sounding so lost and sad he was forced to turn to face her. "We broke her heart."
1. 1: The Hidden Talent of Felicity Smoak

**A Snap Shot in Time by PurpleSakuraBlossom**

 **Hello folks! So after recently becoming obsessed with Arrow I have decided to draw up a series of one shots staring the wonderful Felicity Smoak.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: The Hidden Talent of Felicity Smoak**_

Oliver held in a sigh as another arrow flew through the cables running along the well behind the targets, sparks flying slightly. He could hear the stifled laughs coming from the two blondes near the computer and couldn't help but wince as Roy's temper finally got the better of him and he turned his frustrations on the two women.

"You know this is a lot harder than it looks, you don't need to laugh every time I miss!" Roy exclaimed, a fact that just seemed to set Sarah off even more. Felicity had the decency to look somewhat ashamed, but even from where he stood he could still see the humour dancing in her eyes.

"We're sorry Roy, we know it is hard. You'll get the hang of it." She comforted while Sarah barely managed to suppress a snort of laughter.

Oliver had to admit that it was nice seeing the two women bond, shame it had taken a bullet for it to happen. He had to physically shake his head to remove the thought from his head. That was not something that he was overly fond of remembering.

"I wasn't a natural to begin with. It took me a long time to get it right, you just need patience." Oliver said stepping over to the younger man before he could say anything in response to Sarah. Roy sent a frustrated glare in his direction while gesturing to the numerous arrows that littered the back wall and floor.

"I am not sure that it is patience that is going to make my aim any better." He growled out.

"Well moaning about isn't going to help it either." Sarah grumbled rolling her eyes. Oliver had to suppressed his own groan, sometimes he wondered if he really need a team. Roy whirled around before thrusting the bow out towards the blonde assassin.

"You think you're so smart, you give it a try then!" This time it was Felicity's snort that could barely be contained.

"Really?" She questioned as all eyes fell to her, "Sarah has been trained by the League of Assassins and was in a relationship with a woman whose weapon of choice was, you guessed it, a bow. You really think she doesn't know who to use one them."

"Aw shucks, you know the way to a girls heart Felicity!" Sarah gushed as she mocked batting her eyelashes causing more laughter from Felicity and a rare smile to cross Oliver's face. Roy was prevented from saying anything as Diggle came into view carrying take out bags from Big Belly Burger. A quick glance between the four of them and Diggle seemed to understand what was going on.

"Archery still not your thing?" Diggle asked innocently, trying hard to keep the smile off his face as the two blondes laughed again. Roy sent him another glare before turning towards Felicity and thrusting the bow at her.

"Alright, she might be able to laugh at me but what's your excuse?" Roy stated with a smug smile as Oliver and Sarah looked on a bit startled, clearly Roy had hit his head last time he was training. Oliver was about to step in but Diggle interrupted him by saying the words that he never thought he would hear.

"Well, the kid does have a point. Why don't you give it a try Felicity?" A look seemed to pass between the two that Oliver didn't recognise, the older man giving Felicity a nod towards to target area. Felicity shrugged slightly before standing from her chair, _this is not going to go well_ Oliver thought with a slight wince, wondering just how badly this would go.

Oliver, Sarah and Roy watched in complete shock as the tiny blonde took the bow from Roy, stood at the mark and fired three arrows perfectly into each target. They were shaken out of their state with Diggle roaring with laughter, before moving over to give Felicity a high five.

"How…how did you?" Oliver trailed off, he was not wrapping his mind around this anytime soon. Felicity, his IT girl, could shoot arrows, _what the hell?_ He turned towards the grinning man, "Did you know this?!" He asked incredulously. The other man let out a laugh while wrapping an arm round a smiling blonde.

"Yup! We had some spare time once we had rebuilt everything here and you were still away on the island. Turns out our girl here is a natural." He said with another laugh.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Sarah questioned with a tight smile, there seemed to be something in her tone hinting at something, Felicity apparently knew what was meant as she sent back a slight smile.

"It was just never the right time." She replied as Roy walked back over to pick up the bow she had sat down.

"Damn Blondie, I thought you were scary before!" He exclaimed, lightening the mood once more. However Oliver didn't miss the guilty look that Sarah had sent towards Felicity, clearly there was something going on with his girlfriend that he hadn't noticed before.

"Hey," He said managing to grab her attention, reaching up to cup her face. His eyes widened surprised when she backed away sharply from him, "What's going on?"

He watched as she seemed to physically fight herself, glancing over his shoulder towards the others before answering him.

"Diggle knew." At his raised eyebrow she continued, "Diggle knew she could shoot that bow perfectly, he told her to shoot. If he hadn't been here she never would have shown us."

"I'm sure she still would have…" He trailed off feeling a little uncertain with himself, Sarah's pointed look drove her point home, _if Diggle hadn't been here I never would have let her near a bow._ Sarah seemed able to read his mind as she give a sharp nod.

"If Diggle hadn't have been here, we would have stopped her and she would have let us. And she would have let us because she didn't want us to know."

"But why?" Oliver gritted out frustrated as he and Sarah turned to face the laughing trio as they dug into the food sitting. Even while laughing there seemed to be a sad air around Felicity that she was trying hard to push back.

"Because." Sarah started, her tone sounding so lost and sad he was forced to turn to face her. "We broke her heart. We broke her heart and she still spends every night with us, she is still as friendly as always but at the end of the day we aren't her friends."

Her words echoed through his head for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **So moment number one is done! Please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions/ requests please let me know.**

 **Thanks!**


	2. 2: A Beautiful Friendship

**Massive thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed. It means a lot!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any characters mentioned.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Two: A Beautiful Friendship_**

Felicity had never met Tommy Merlin before, she had seen him from a distance, often with Oliver or Laurel. She had even seen him gracing the covers of magazines. She hadn't, however, ever seen him slumped against the side of the bar in Verdant clutching a bottle of whiskey in one had while staring blankly ahead. A part of her worried for the clearly distraught man, another part wondered if she should turn away and leave him to his solitude, he clearly did not want to face the world. Fate, or bad luck, took the decision away from her when her phone rang out throughout the vacant club, the noise startling the other man, forcing her to meet his blood shed eyes. Felicity sent an apologetic wince before shutting off her phone and slowly moving towards him.

"Are you alright, Mr Merlin? Well obviously you're not alright, if you were alright you wouldn't look like you do. Not to say that you look bad or anything, cause you don't! You look fine, great even that is and you can feel free to stop me any time." Felicity babbled with a flush on her face, _this is so not going well._ She was interrupted by a small chuckle from Tommy.

"Thanks…I think. Who are you exactly? The club isn't exactly open." Tommy questioned, he is pretty sure that he would have remembered the babbling blonde before him, _especially considering she isn't hard to look at._

"Oh, right sorry. Felicity Smoak, I work with Oliver." She said cheerfully, "Well not really with him, more for him. He's my boss." Tommy frowned slightly at that.

"Does that mean you know about his new night time hobby?" At her slight pause his suspicions were confirmed, "And you are alright with him murdering people?" He exclaimed jumping to his feet, part of him wanting to physically shake the answers out of her. His anger deflated slightly as he heard the weary sigh that escaped her.

"I don't like the killing, I never have. But he needed help and I am the best tech support around" She stated looking him in the eye. A frown covered Tommy's face.

"Then why help him if you don't agree with murder." Tommy blurted, feeling slightly foolish for having this conversation with a woman he had met all of two minutes ago.

"Because despite the killing, Oliver is helping more people than he is harming. He is singlehandedly saving this city and that is the reason that he deserves the help. He is a hero." Felicity said softly, her affection for the man in the hood clearly shining through.

"He may be a hero, but he is still an arsehole." Tommy mutter bitterly before taking another swig out of the bottle of whiskey he held in his hand. Felicity seemed confused for a second before something seemed to dawn on her.

"Laurel." It was a statement not a question, a fact which caused Tommy to snort.

"Got it in one, Blondie!" He chuckled bitterly before moving to take an unsteady seat at the bar, clearly he had drank more than he though. He heard the click of her heals following him and he turned to see her leaning against the bar with a small, sad smile on her face. "How did you know?"

"I said he was a hero, never once accused him of being clever." And with that small simple statement, from a girl he had never met before, Tommy Merlin truly laughed for the first time in what felt like an age.

"Felicity I do believe this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship!" He stated handing the bottle of whiskey over to he, which she took with a bright smile.

"I'll drink to that!" She exclaimed taking a sip from the bottle before setting it back on the counter, the two falling into easy chatter that, surprisingly, had nothing to do with Oliver.

Oliver didn't like to admit when something confused him, but this confused the life out of him. He stood by the door of Verdant watching as Tommy and Felicity interacted. He frowned slightly watching the two seemingly enjoy each other's company, _when did they become friends?_ He cleared his throat, eyebrow rising as the pair jumped apart startled.

"What's going on here?" He questioned moving to them, watching as Tommy scowled at him before moving to grab his coat.

"Just having a little chat with Blondie here, better be off." Tommy stated barely even sparing Oliver a glance as he brushed his hand against said blondes shoulder before moving towards the door. He turned before fully heading out, "Remember lunch tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it!" Felicity said with a slight smile, and try as he might there was no denying the lead ball that seemed to settle in the pit of his stomach. The door closed but neither seemed to pay much attention, Felicity was looking at him with a slight frown and concern shining through, "Everything alright?"

"When did you two become friends?" He questioned with a slight growl that caused a scowl to cover her face.

"This is the first time we have ever spoken. He looked like he needed someone to talk to, so I did what I do best, I talked." That worry to surge through him, Tommy wasn't the type to advertise when something was wrong.

"Is everything alright?" Oliver watched as she shook her head in exasperation, before grabbing her stuff, clearly looking for this conversation to be over.

"You should be asking him this, not me." She moved to walk away from him but halted her escape with a firm grip on her arm.

"Please Felicity, he is my friend." That seemed to be the exact opposite of what he should have said as she shook his hand off her before turning away. "Felicity! Please, I just want to make sure he is alright!"

Her shoulders were tense but she still never turned towards him, he was about to ask again but was stopped when she brought his world crashing down around him.

"He saw you. He saw you with Laurel after you told him to go after him." And with that she left him alone in the empty club, wondering how he had managed to destroy everything he touched.

* * *

 **So that is chapter two, what do we think? Please leave feedback and let me know any hints, tips and suggestions.**

 **Chapter three should be up soon.**


	3. 3: Reunion with a Winchester

**Thanks very much for all the support you have given, it means so much! I don't own Arrow or any of the characters mentioned.**

 _ **Chapter 3: Reunion with a Winchester**_

* * *

 _They weren't friends._

The revelation came to her one afternoon as she watched Oliver and Diggle interact with each other through the glass wall leading to the office they were in. Both men had a lot in common, a dark past that they could both share in, and as much as it killed her to admit it, Felicity couldn't even begin to understand exactly what the two men had been through, she wasn't sure she wanted to. It had never made her feel less than the two, in fact she often believed that she brought more to the team than just her hacking skills, _they weren't friends._

Oliver and Diggle often went out to Big Belly after a mission either leaving her with her computers, they always offered to bring something back, but she honestly couldn't remember a time that she had been asked along. She supposed in a way it made sense, Diggle was Oliver's bodyguard, it would be strange for the two not to be seen together majority of the time. Felicity was the assistant. There was no need for her to be seen with either of them. Blue eyes flickered to the room once more, before glancing back at the word document opened in front of her. It would not be the first time she had sat at this very desk and typed up her resignation form, often trying to go over the excuses Oliver had given her when he had originally placed her in the position.

They needed to be able to get a hold of each other at any time.

It would be easier to plan any missions if she was near.

It would make his life easier.

So far none of the excuses had applied, and she had been working at this desk for four months. A sigh escaped her as she slumped back in her chair. Felicity angrily closed the document again, she didn't want to be in this position anymore, frustration causing a physical throb to start behind her eyes. _They weren't friends._ She vaguely hear the ding of the elevator sounding the arrival, heavy steps made their way towards her desk, she glanced up briefly before having to do a double take a strangled gasp caught in her throat. The man in front of her smiled, his own eyes filling with emotion.

"Hey Smoaky." He whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

"Dean?" She croaked back, her own eyes filling with tears.

"It's me." He replied, smiling slightly. His smile only grew as she launched out of her chair, causing it to propel backwards and crash against the glass startling the two in the office, his arms opened as he caught her round the waist and crushed her against him. Felicity laughed as he picked her up, her heeled shoes knocking against his knees. Their reunion was short lived at the interruption of a pointed cough coming from Oliver's office. Dean reluctantly placed her back on his feet but didn't seem willing to let her stray far from his side, as he kept one hand on her elbow. Felicity looked towards the pointed looks that both Diggle and Oliver sent her, trying to keep the frustration she felt building in check, _they weren't friends._

"Dean Winchester, this is my boss, Oliver Queen and his bodyguard, John Diggle." She watched as confusion washed over Diggle's face followed by a flash of hurt before he extended his hand towards Dean. Oliver didn't seem to register the formal interaction, seemingly more interested in Dean.

"So, Dean, how is it that you know Felicity?" Oliver questioned with his 'CEO smile' firmly in place. Felicity couldn't stop the slight smile as Dean beamed down at her.

"Oh, me and Smoaky go way back! She saved my life more than once." Dean couldn't help but chuckle at the flush that spread across the blonde's face while eyebrows rose the two men's faces but Dean interrupted again before either could say anything, "So, you think you could ditch work a bit early?" He questioned with an encouraging grin. Felicity turned questioning eyes towards Oliver who looked conflicted for a second before slipping his fake smile back in place.

"Sure, you can have the rest of the day off." Oliver stated with a slightly strained voice that Felicity either didn't notice or chose to ignore. She sent a smile towards the two before moving to gather her things, with a brief goodbye, Felicity and Dean turned towards the elevator.

* * *

Felicity couldn't contain the laughter as Dean moaned happily after the first bite of his burger.

"That is so good! Why have I never had one of these before?" He questioned before going back to demolishing the burger in front of him causing Felicity to laugh again, however it trailed off quickly a confused look crossing her face.

"Why are you here Dean?" Her question caused him to pause and glance up at her, she seemed genuinely confused as to why he had come to see her.

"We were working a case a few miles from here, thought I would pop by and see you." He cleared his throat slightly as she stared at him, "Last time we spoke you weren't yourself, I wanted to make sure that you were alright." The last part caused a smile to spread across her face, a smile, that didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm alright." Dean raised a disbelieving eyebrow at that statement, "I am. I could be better, but I'm doing alright."

"What's going on with you Smoaky?" Dean questioned, sliding a hand across the table to grasp hers. He watched as she turned her hand so she could better grasp his but made no move to answer, "Is this anything to do with your sudden career change?" The slump of her head was all the answer he needed.

"Oliver thought it would be the best move, have someone he knew he could trust working with him."

"And it has nothing to do with him being the vigilante?" Felicity's head whipped up so fast he was surprised she didn't get whiplash. He tightened his hand when she tried to pull away.

"How did…?" She questioned, not even trying to deny the accusation, _there was really no point lying to him anyway_ she thought. At his laugh she screwed her eyes up in frustration, "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." He replied with a smile, "It didn't take that much to figure out if I am being honest, lost billionaire returns at the same time a masked vigilante turns up? You tell me you work with the Arrow and next thing I know you have a new job, a job that you absolutely despise, working with Mr Oliver Queen?" He questioned a hint of disbelief shining through and Felicity had to crack a smile at that.

"Well, when you say it like that it just sounds so obvious." She replied, Dean gave a chuckle, she paused as the waitress strolled over to top up the coffee cups.

"Smoaky, you can't keep living like this. You worked far too hard to get through school for you to be someone's assistant. Hell you should have your own assistant!" He knew he wasn't exactly being fair, but his frustration at the situation was growing and she deserved a hell of a lot better than this, "Look I know they are your friends…"

"They're not." She cut him off and Dean was startled to see the hurt growing behind her eyes, "We aren't friends." There seemed to be a realisation cross over her face, she had been saying the same words over and over in her head for the past few months but actually saying them out loud made it more real, "They are friends and I am the IT girl."

It wasn't until Dean slipped into the chair beside her that she realised she was crying, his arm wrapped around her, grounding her to the here and now. She turned her head into his neck, the scent of soap and metal giving her a comfort she desperately needed. Neither noticed Oliver and Diggle walk through the door, or the confused look that crossed their faces as they headed toward the pair.

"Felicity?" Her name caused her to pull away from Dean slightly, blue eyes widening at the two men in front of her, concern covering their faces. "What happened? What's wrong?" Diggle questioned sliding into the chair directly across from her, Oliver following behind.

"Nothing." Felicity croaked as she wiped her eyes with the napkin Dean handed her.

"This doesn't look like noting." Diggle stated concerned, his confusion grew as Felicity did nothing but send a small smile in his direction before standing up and grabbing her coat and bag with Dean following close behind.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." She replied with a tight smile, before giving a short wave to both men and walking out with Dean.

"Something is going on with her." Diggle muttered, not really surprised when he didn't receive a response. There was something wrong with their resident IT girl, and he was going to find out.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **And that is part one done and dusted, please leave a review if you enjoyed it! I look forward to hearing and thank you for sticking with me**


End file.
